Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Some mobile devices incorporate contactless card technology and/or near field communication (NFC) chips. NFC technology is commonly used for contactless short-range communications based on radio frequency identification (RFID) standards, using magnetic field induction to enable communication between electronic devices, including mobile wireless communications devices. This short-range high frequency wireless communications technology exchanges data between devices over a short distance, such as only a few centimeters.
NFC posters are an inexpensive way to communicate supplemental details about information, such as an advertisement, conveyed on the poster. By tapping an NFC enabled smart phone on an area of the poster having a passive NFC tag, the smart phone is able to send identifier information related to the passive NFC tag over the cellular network and receive supplemental details related to the area of the poster. The supplemental details may then be displayed by the smart phone. However, the NFC poster has a pre-printed static display and is unable to present multiple types of advertisements in a cost effective manner. Static displays are disadvantageous in areas where advertising space is scarce, such as areas with a high volume of advertisement consumers or mall kiosks. Thus, what is desired is a system for providing cost effective supplemental information while addressing disadvantages of NFC posters with static displays.